Crysis Daioh
by Anime Borat
Summary: They say that a wrong person in the wrong place at the wrong time can make a difference. Follow Kagura's journey as Japan is gripped in a crises of its own, which would be a desperate battle to save humanity from an ancient mystery that threatens it.


**Crysis Daioh**

_A/N: Hello, guys. This Anime Borat and here is another crossover featuring Azumanga Daioh. For those who are not familiar, Azumanga Daioh is a slice-of-life anime featuring six girls and their wacky day-to-day adventures. Basically, it's Seinfield with high-school girls. Watching the ending of the anime brought a tear to my eye because it was graduation day. And conversely for AD fans, Crysis is a sci-fi first-person shooter involving the use of a futuristic armored combat suit called a Nanosuit and alien invaders called the Ceph. While I may feature the AD cast, only one person gets the spotlight, Kagura, the resident athlete of the anime. Also, I'll be making some of my own ideas which might be influenced by other anime and games as well. Have fun doing R&R(read and review). I'll try to faithful with both series as much as I can._

_Disclaimer: Azumanga Daioh is the property of Kiyohiko Azuma and JC Staff; Crysis belongs to Crytek and Electronic Arts. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

**Prologue: The Olympics**

_August 12, 2020_  
_Over the South China Sea_  
_2130 hours_

Kagura looked out the window of her seat in the plane. Outside was the dark night sky with stars and the moon illuminating brilliantly, thin clouds dispersed through the clear firmament. Inside, it was a mardi gras atmosphere as the Japanese Olympics team was excited to their trip to join the 2020 Summer Olympics held in Jakarta, Indonesia. They all practiced hard for it; they all pushed themselves to the limit to enter it; and now, representing the country's best, were now finally joining it to show the world the stuff they were made of.

"God," Shouji Emiri, the tennis player of the team, said aloud. "Can't wait to get to Indonesia. I bet we'll get a stop over at Bali." Emiri, a handsome pretty boy who made girls swoon to his feet. No doubt he wanted to do the same at Bali, or just gaze at half-naked babes around the beach.

"In your dreams, pretty boy," Ayano Yoshida, the taekwondo champion of Nagasaki, now leading captain of the taekwondo team. A fiery redhead with icy-blue eyes, she was a contrast to Shouji in that she repelled members of the opposite sex away. A true _tsundere_.

"Oh, come on, Miss Yoshida," Emiri cooed in an effort to keep the peace, "try to take life a lot less seriously from time to time."

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "That works for you, pretty boy. All you have to do is a wink and a smile and all the _baka_ girls will fall to your feet."

"Can I help it?" He smiled.

"Yeah, by getting your head back in reality," she replied sarcastically. "Like, out your ass." Most of the team broke into laughter and Emiri flustered. Kagura let out a good chuckle.

"Better luck next time, Emiri," she said. _Man, they remind me of Tomo and Yomi_, she thought. It had been that time since their annual reunion at Chiyo's summer home and at Magical Land. Ever since their graduation, she received a sports scholarship from the University of Tokyo, that way, she pursued most of her athletic ambitions, especially swimming. After working hard for three years, she made Japan College Aquatics Championship, then fast-tracked to the nationals. It had been a hard time for her since most of her competitors were better or equal to her in performance, in fact the last swim for the competition was literally a neck-to-neck race, where she won by barely a margin.

She became the darling of the entire nation and her friends were overjoyed. After the break, she was able to slip away from reporters and celebrate her victory at Chiyo's house. They discussed their lives after graduation and the direction they took.

Tomo Takino became a detective for the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, being considered for further advancement through Interpol once her tenure has ended. Tomo cracked a homicide case involving a drug-smuggler and a Yakuza hitman, breaking a drug-smuggling ring based from a popular cafe in Shibuya. She was also known by her colleagues in the force to crack some wry, hard-hitting puns which wasn't always appreciated by her superiors.

Yomi became the marketing executive of an appliance company, which earned some record earnings during the last three fiscal years.

Sakaki, now a veterinarian working for the Japan Wildlife Conservation Society_, _a non-profit organization dedicated to the preservation of Japan's remaining wild flora and fauna. She wondered how she got to keep Maya, the Iriomote Cat that she adopted from Iriomote Island, since he's technically was, and still is, a wildcat.

And there's Osaka, real name Ayumu Kasuga, the space cadet of the gang. She became a teacher for some nursery school outside of Tokyo, very much loved by her students and impressed the faculty for thinking out of the box when it comes to teaching the little kids... most of the time.

Chiyo Mihama, the genius. Already, after her time studying in America, she applied as a physicist at Japan Society of Applied Physics and was a regular contributor to its magazine _Japanese Journal of Applied Physics_. Her field of interest was the future of nano-technology, especially in the field of transportation. She also has ties to the Physical Society of Japan. Of everyone else in their circle of friends, excluding Kurosawa and Yukari, Chiyo was the one to change the most.

The last time they so her she was about size of her dog, Mr. Tadakichi, now she was a good five-seven in height. She no longer sported her trademark pigtails but her hair was allowed to go down freely. Not to mention an ample bust-size.

She then remembered about her teachers, especially Minamo Kurosawa. She still teaches PE at their old school, preparing a new crop of students for adult life.

She remembered that look on her face when she told the PE teacher that she made it to the finals. They were so overjoyed that she was practically jumping on her feet. She then ran to the faculty to call Yukari and Kimura, who were the only ones left at that time. Immediately, Yukari proposed a night out at a barbecue bar near the train station. And Kimura, already having grey lines in his hair and still the perv he is, noticed how much Kagura had grown and proposed that she have her picture taken with him in her swimsuit.

She opted to take the former option where they ate, drank and sang their hearts out and the patrons raised toasts of health in honor of Kagura's status as an Olympic swimmer. It was such a good time, the awful hangover she got was worth it.

"Contrary to popular opinion," Emiri proudly said, "tequila is not good for your health."

That earned Ayano's ire, indicated by a cross-shaped vein popping from her forehead. Like Yukari Ayano was a boozehound with a preference for the strong Mexican liquor.

And he added, "Especially with the worm in."

_SMACK!_

Emiri was on his back on the floor from Ayano's sucker punch. Kagura chuckled a bit as she at the dazed runner.

"Better keep that prize-winning leek of yours in," she threatened, "cause I'm gonna rip it out."

As soft laughs reverberate through the cabin, some fellow athletes sat him up back on his chair while the flight attendants kept order.

"Boy," a girl quipped, "with that temper of yours, you might massacre our rivals."

"Yeah," said another, "thank God that you're on our side."

"Hey Kagura," Tennis player Junichi Sato, sated beside her, said, "if we make it to Bali and lose, you'll get us margaritas."

She smirked. It had been a bet they all agreed to while at the airport. With so many good athletes this year and so many prima donnas in every country's Olympic team, there chances of winning looked slim, especially after a three-year winning streak when many gold medalists were from the land of the Rising Sun.

If they win they'll give themselves an extended day-off at the beaches of balmy Bali. Lose and it's a faux-Mexican happy hour for them.

"We'll see about that, Junichi," she replied.

There was a slight rumbling in the fuselage, hushing down some of the banter everyone else was having. The pilot's voice came on the intercom. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We may have ran into some minor turbulence, most probably from a monsoon coming in from the northeast. There is no need to worry as it is a slight rumble and we might even get a good tailwind to push us ahead of schedule. The chances of a plane taken down by turbulence is a million to one and Japan Airlines never has any in-flight weather-related accidents. Thank you."

The announcement thoroughly dampened the mood of the Olympic as well as the other passengers. There was a few minutes of silence before everyone began talking again. Some resumed the topic of their current conversations while others began to talk of a new one.

One of the topics brought up was the presence of North Koreans in the Philippine Sea. What they do never made any sense to anyone, least of all to Kagura. What the hell do they want at the part of world?

Quite recently things have changed for them. Since 2008, Kim Jong-Il's successor, Kim Jong-chul, heavily reformed the economy and made North Korea the most wealthiest, technologically advanced and powerful nation in the world. From this, it is used to acquire new military hardware from China and increased North Korea's military power as well as developing nuclear weapons. While it made sense that they were trying to update themselves to the world, it didn't help for the people back in the Home Islands as well as everyone south of the 38th Parallel. Kagura knew that all they wanted was an excuse to fly a rocket to Tokyo with a red-hot atomic payload, payback for Japan's oppressive occupation of the Korean peninsula.

Not to be outdone, the United States of America was there keeping an eye on whatever mischief the North Koreans were up to, whatever sorcery they were dabbling with right now. The Yanks have some unfinished business with them since 1953 and they won't miss a chance to screw them over. Last she heard the news was that they moved into some islands there.

Kagura felt sleepy and decided to close her eyes for a brief rest. She would wake up when they arrive in Jakarta.

Kagura had floated in dreamless for some time when the rumbles became gradually perceptible. She opened her groggy eyes to hear everyone murmuring worriedly. She rubbed her eyes and and asked no one in particular, "What's going on?"

Sato answered for her, "It seems that the turbulence is getting shakier."

Just as he said that, Kagura felt the plane tilt a bit. The captain's voice returned to the intercom. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a slight difficulty. Turbulence is increasing and we may have ran into a developing low-pressure system. All passengers please remain calm as we navigate through the storm. Thank you."

It only achieved half the desired effect. The murmurings increased and the flight attendants had to calm some of the more jittery passengers. Kagura looked out the window and saw that it was cloudy but some moonlight had seeped in. If it was turbulent then it should been windy with thick clouds. The clouds weren't that thick.

Then she saw a streak of light suddenly flash in the sky among the clouds. It had passed by in a blink of a second then it vanished. She blinked her eyes twice and looked around for the strange source of the light. She quickly turned to Sato and she asked him, "Did you see that?"

"See what?" he asked her nonplussed. "Kagura, now is not the time for some Twilight Zone." His eyes however got a quick glance of the fast-streaking light. Apprehensively, he stood up and peered over her shoulders to scan the sky for that strange phenomena.

It happened again, this time it was much closer and more brilliant, like the a speeding car with industrial lights for headlights. That flashed frightened some of the passengers, including the hot-tempered Ayano, who would normally be annoyed than be alarmed. "What's going on?" she asked in almost a shriek.

"Oh God." Emiri whelped, "something's bad happening." The atmosphere has turned tense as the Olympic team and passengers sat up in their chairs.

"Could the be North Koreans," Emiri suggested in a shaky voice.

"No, you moron," Sato retorted, "the Koreans are on the Philippine Sea. We're over the South China Sea."

Instantly an intensely bright streak of light that had flashed by and plane shook and groaned, followed by a noise of fast humming. Electricity crackled within the plane, accompanied by flickering lights. Passengers began panicking and while the flight attendants where doing there best to keep order among the passengers. They also began to inform them of the evacuation procedures should the worst come to pass.

"Oh my God," one passenger cried hysterically. "We're going to die!"

"Please, ma'am," a flight attendant intervened quickly. "Just follow proper safety procedure and we should-"

A loud swooping noise made a swift pass by the plane, shaking it and eliciting screams from everyone, and with few of the passengers looking out their windows, they saw the most brilliant and intense flash of light they have yet seen, only it wasn't a streak but a speeding ball heading directly towards-

**BOOM!**

The deafening roar drowned out all noise inside the plane and the violent concussion instantly knocked those standing off the floor. Kagura was knocked hard of the seat and slammed her head against the one in front of her. Sparks rained down on the occupants of the plane. She had been knocked hard as her vision was hazy. She felt a warm trickled on the side of her head. Blood.

"Kagura, are you okay?" Sato grabbed her and sat her back up in her seat, putting on her life vest on and securing her seat belt. Her head throbbed as she put a hand to grope for the source of her bleeding. The pain felt hot that wasn't her concern as she saw pandemonium gripped the cabin. Emergency gas masks dangled from the ceiling like stringy roots of a tree while Kagura looked around in fear as a swirl of confusion reigned throughout, in which nothing makes any sense for more than a second.

"Smoke!" A passenger cried. "There's smoke coming from the wing!"

She felt the plane began to incline forward. Passengers, flight attendants, and unsecured objects such as serving carts and luggage popping out of their compartments fell down the sliding side of the plane. A man was unlucky enough to get hit by one of the speeding carts at the back.

Kagura heard the pilot make a Mayday distress signal through the intercom, left on in the midst of the mad catastrophe. She held her breath as she thought back of her life and friends. For a moment she replayed every moment in her life from her childhood, her teen years and college all the way up to now.

The plane made a rough landing on the water, skimming over it like a humongous skipping stone. Inside the violent concussion reminded her of a roller coaster ride from hell. Everyone bounced in their seats, sending renewed choruses of screaming, screeching and shrieking. The metal groaned and creaked loudly with every bounce.

A deafen roar was made was made as the plane plowed roughly into the sea. The terrified passengers went hysterical as with great suddenness and shock, the tail section broke apart. People trapped at that part of the plane were now thrown into the sea or were doomed to die with it. Seats in behind Kagura were wrenched apart with people still in them, flying out into the darkness. The tail section then stood upright like a diving fish and cartwheeled violently before tearing itself apart savagely.

The forward section of the plane settled in briefly. The panicky passengers released their seat belts and began to rush to whatever opening that offered them a safe outlet, a way to safety from the plane. Someone had foolhardily opened the forward door. That vented out the plane's air pocket, its precious reserve of buoyancy needed to keep it afloat long enough for everyone to evacuate. The air gushed out and the plane began to recede rearward.

Fear gave her clarity as she released her seatbelt and started to rush her way out of a possible watery grave but many passengers blocked her way and a huge torrent of water pushed its way into the cabin. She and several passengers where sucker punched back to a wall the partitioned the cabin from another. It began to incline vertically, pulling down everything in it. Some of them including members of the team were somehow suck out of the fuselage by the water including Ayano, Emiri, and Sato.

Salty seawater stung her eyes as she found herself slammed against the wall, which was rapidly taking in water. She knew that she had to get out before she drowned. The plane began to incline rapidly and people and debris began to slide down the maw created from the ripped tail section. She grabbed a seat and clung to it as she descended down to the water. Seawater then immediately covered her. Now she was deep inside the fuselage.

Survival instinct kicked in as Kagura started to swim herself out of the fuselage lest she got caught by its suction. She passed by the passengers, who were either losing breath or had been in the process of having the life snuffed out of them. She was frightened at the expression in their faces, whether frozen in place in death or were now dying, and cringed at the thought of leaving them behind to their fate but her wits dictated that she has to survive; that there's nothing she could do for them now.

Quickly her arms and legs began to move on their own as she she steered her way through the mass of bodies and debris. Swimming as nimbly and hard as she could, she was almost caught in some of the obstacles floating around. She pushed them away while she she reached the door. She did not have time to take a deep breath to oxygenate her blood so she felt her muscles starting to sore. The plane was rapidly receding down the bottom. She finally reached the forward cabin. Emerging from the water, she grabbed a seat and began to climb her way up to the open door. Having difficulty, she nearly feel into the water and was almost hit by some debris.

She finally got to to door and grabbed her way out of it. She saw a spectacular view of the sea outside but wasn't her concern. She had to get out but before she could jump into the water, something exploded just a few feet away from her threw her into the air.

She impacted hard into the water like a stone. The explosion knocked the wind out of her. It caused some pain but she ignored it as turned back getting some air. She was still near the sinking plane so she rapidly put distance between her and it lest she got sucked by its vortex.

She finally popped out of the water, gasping for air. Bobbing around, she saw the sea littered with people and debris. There some fire floating around, which meant some of the airliner's fuel had ignited and now forming a dangerous slick. Moreover, the skies were dark, the water choppy, making it difficult for her to float, now that the adrenaline was now seeping away from her system and slowly replaced with pain.

Struggling to keep afloat, she called out her friends. "Sato! Emiri! Ayano! Anybody!"

"I'm right here!" Emiri responded. "Where's everybody?" Kagura turned her head to sea Emiri washed around the waves like a cork. She was about to scream in delight just to see him alive when her eyes caught something looming behind him. It was the tail section of the plane, somehow being jostled around by the waves as it sinked.

She screamed, "Emiri! Get the fuck out of the way! Get outta there!"

Too late, the enormous tail slammed into the water, sending Emiri away in a wave. She heard him scream as he was washed away by the impact. The impact created another vortex that was pulling her towards it. Kagura found herself uncontrollably carried away by the current.

She was too stunned to try to escape, she smelled the foul odor of unburnt fuel and tasted some of it as well. She spat it out as she bobbed towards the tail.

The burning slick made contact with the fuel, immediately setting afire the water surrounding her. Before she could even worry about being burned alive by the slick, the tail exploded violently into the night and the next thing she saw a large piece of debris floating towards her with frightening speed.

And everything went black.

* * *

The next morning, Sakaki was going to her morning routine. Taking a bath, she was going over today's list of tasks at a local wildlife clinic in the mountains of Gifu. Finished, she put on a change of clothes and began packing since she would be away for three days. She went to the kitchen and fixed herself and Maya some breakfast.

Maya, who was her pet Iriomote cat, hailed from Iriomote Island. She and Sakaki met during her field trip in Okinawa. They were instantly in love with each other and Sakaki carried her along during their whole trip around the small island that he and other Iriomote cats have made their home. When they departed from it Sakaki had to tearfully separate from him.

Then tragedy struck as the little cat's mother passed away, her life taken away by a passing motorist, which was the leading cause of death for most wildcats in the island. Little did they know that they would meet again when Sakaki and Chiyo were walking home. It was just in time when a pack of cats led by Kamineko were going to attack her and the little genius. Maya fended them off with just his feral presence. The cat, exhausted from his oddysey from the island to the city, was nursed back to health and taken home to Chiyo's house, where he would stay their until Sakaki became a college student, where she and Maya played together.

As she sat down and ate, her cellphone beeped. She saw that Yomi was calling her.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Sakaki," she said in a distraught voice. "My goodness your here."

Sakaki felt worried when she heard her voice. Something was wrong and Yomi was not someone who could be worried so easily unless it was urgent.

"What's wrong?" she asked with concren.

"Watch the news... it's about Kagura." Her voice was shaky now.

Her eyes widened in with fear with what she said. Yesterday, they all bade Kagura fairwell when she flew with her fellow athletes down to join the Olympics at Indonesia.

Hurriedly, she turned on the TV and she was immediately greeted with a flurry of breaking news reports about a plane that crashed into the South China Sea, the very plane that carried Japan's best sportsmen and sportswomen.

"We receive breaking news," announced the news caster of one channel. "Japan Airline Flight One-Eight-Seven has crashed into the South China Sea-"

She changed the channel and saw another one. "-The Japanese Olympics team was flying on Flight One-Eight-Seven when the unthinkable happened.-"

"-Authorities so far have rescued several survivors but it is feared that many are still missing-"

"-What started yesterday with hopes of good luck and glory ended in tragedy today as the Japanese Olympics team and many other passengers have flown aboard."

Sakaki gasped in shock and put her hand on her as she tried to come to grips with the shocking news. She and Kagura had been good friends and to know that she might have died on board was like a part of her died away. She could help but let loose tears from her eyes as she watched on.

At the neighboring house, the radio blared on the shocking tragedy. By the time it passed, everyone left the house except for the wife, who continued to listen to it. Then the radio anchor switched on to the second most important news of the day, "US Seventh Fleet is on station today at the Philippine Sea in response to the presence of DPRK forces on the Lingshan Islands. The Secretary of Defense refused to comment on the situation but many believed it was to counter the Democratic People's Republic of Korea's bid to set up and expand their influence in the Southeast Asian region."

That news, while it paled in impact compared to the tragic flight of One-Eight-Seven, was a harbinger of things to come.

* * *

_A/N: Here is the prologue. I've finally got this baby rolling and now it's my first chapter in my crossover of Crysis and Azumanga Daioh, the most difficult part being the airplane part. I think I've done the best I can with the lore of both medias. If any of those wondering, I'm referring to the events of the first game although they won't be important right now._

_Thank you for reading. Another production brought to you by Anime Borat._


End file.
